


Anger

by momo0231



Series: otp: I have faith in you [2]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, I told myself I wasn't going to write another one, M/M, but I'm still not over All in the Family, so I made a series just for these two idiots and ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hasn’t felt an anger like this in a long time. It was anger that used to be directed toward himself, but was now being directed toward the detective that was walking out of his home. It was an anger when he saw a man deteriorating and he couldn’t do anything to help.<br/>Before, he couldn’t help himself.<br/>Now, he couldn’t help Marcus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

“Did I mischaracterize your professionalism?” Sherlock wasn’t going to lie, this was to get Marcus angry. Hopefully not angry at him, but angry at the situation that he had put himself in. “I think you mischaracterized our relationship.” Marcus said quietly, looking Sherlock right in the eye.

Oh no, he knew their relationship quite clearly. He was trying to pull a drowning detective up and back on dry land but he was too stubborn to listen to him.

This wasn’t going to be the last argument from each other, he knew that much, and apparently so did Marcus. “This isn’t over.”

“My point.”

\-------

Sherlock hasn’t felt an anger like this in a long time. It was anger that used to be directed toward himself, but was now being directed toward the detective that was walking out of his home. It was an anger when he saw a man deteriorating and he couldn’t do anything to help.

Before, he couldn’t help himself.

Now, he couldn’t help Marcus.

“I am a detective!” It sounded more like Bell was trying to defend himself then anyhting. Sherlock couldn’t believe that his friend was rising to his mockings, but it was probably because of the anger he was holding for him. 

“Well you still carry the title, yeah, there’s more than that isn’t it? It’s a calling. It’s _your_ calling.” There was no other people that deserved that title more than Marcus Bell, and Sherlock firmly believed that. “You are not an analyst, you are not a neccesor of data. You transferred from major crimes either because your pride would not allow you to occupy the same space as me, or because you’re feeling sorry for yourself. In either case a pathetic excuse.” It was at this time that Sherlock realized that through all this anger he had for the man, he knew that he cared for him.

He cared for him, which was why he was trying to save him from himself.

“I have a tremor in my hand. I can’t shoot, can’t get out on the street and work cases because of you.” Marcus’ tone was rising with every word, and Sherlock knew that this fight could go two ways. There would be a fight, which was the less likely of the two since he doubted that Marcus wanted to test his hand now, or there would be harsh word and a slamming of a door and nothing else. “Bollox! You could have stayed in major crimes until you completed your rehab!”

“You’re assuming my rehab can be complete!” The yelling triggered something in Sherlock to just let it all out. To yell back and tell Marcus just why everything he was doing was so damaging. “Because I have faith in you! I have faith in your perseverance! Be my friend, don’t be my friend, whatever! But don’t be so foolish as to confuse punishing me, with punishing yourself!”

There was a silence he didn’t expect from Marcus. A silence that made Sherlock wonder that he would concede defeat. It was something he wanted to happen, anyway. But as his expression changed, he knew he did not quite get through to him. The detective turned away, heading for the door. “You know what I thought when I first met you? “Man it comes easy for that guy.” Well I’m sorry. Doesn’t come that easy for the rest of us.”

A last ditch effort that Sherlock didn’t even know he had up his sleeve until he was saying it. If he thought about it for long, he would not have called it a trick, more so as opening up to someone other than Joan. He didn’t want to think of that or the reasons why, for very long.

“I am a drug addict, Marcus. A drug addict. It might seem as abstraction to you because I have been sober since I met your acquaintance but two years ago, I was as pitiable a soul, as you will ever meet. With help, I fought back, and I got a little bit better. I know what I want to do with my life. Do you?”

The consultant didn’t think he ever had a time in his life where the click of a door closing sounded so loud.

**Author's Note:**

> So I drabbled again, and yes most of the convo is from the actual show but dang it it makes me have feelings and I just want to know what happens in their mind when they say the things, so yeah. Hope you liked it <3


End file.
